Disonasu
was the leader of Hachō Village, as well as the one responsible for the destruction of Tonika Village and an ally of Kabuto Yakushi. Background Disonasu was a known criminal who made use of summoning techniques and committed thousands of murders. He once battled the Akatsuki leader, Pain, though he lost and was horribly scarred. To recover the "power" he lost, Disonasu became a scholar and studied the history and meaning of The Hole, intending to receive the power of the Ama no Hoko to get his revenge. Though he became the head of Hachō Village to locate the Saezuri, a device capable of bringing forth the Ama no Hoko, Disonasu could not act on his plan due to Tonika Village's militia. At some point, he also studied the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique alongside Orochimaru.Naruto: Shippūden episode 294 Personality Disonasu initially appeared to be formal and polite. He also stated that he disrespected cruel acts like the massacre of Tonika Village. However, these character traits were simply a bluff. In truth, he was cruel and egoistic, willingly ordering the slaughter of an entire village just to reach his goals. After he revealed himself to be responsible for the massacre, he talked very harshly and foul-mouthed, and had a grim and cold look on his face. Kakashi Hatake described him as a homicidal maniac because of his criminal past. After his loss to Pain, Disonasu developed a sort of grudge against him, dedicating his life afterwards to searching for more power to get vengeance, leading to obsession upon learning of the Ama no Hoko's existence. He seemed somewhat grateful to Naruto Uzumaki when hearing of the latter's victory against the Akatsuki leader. Appearance He was an elderly man with yellow eyes, a grey beard and dark brown eyebrows. The scars he received from his battle with Pain were covered by a brown head cloth, fitting to his jacket and pants. Abilities Disonasu was well known for his usage of summoning techniques. He was a proficient combatant, as he was able to survive an encounter with Pain. He also possessed the ability to communicate to others via scrolls. Part II Power Working alongside Kabuto Yakushi, Disonasu destroyed Tonika Village and massacred its citizens to steal the Saezuri and the seven "Sounds" required to activate it from the village altar. During the village's destruction, Disonasu confronted the head of Tonika Village and the latter was subsequently killed by several of Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi. Although he obtained three of the Sounds from the village head as well as the Saezuri itself, Disonasu was ultimately unable to achieve his goal. Disonasu and several other inhabitants of Hachō Village later came to investigate the destroyed Tonika Village after several survivors came to them and requested their help. Shiseru, who had accompanied Disonasu to the village, introduced Yamato and Sai, who had also been sent to investigate the disturbance, to him in the village's newly-created graveyard. Disonasu discussed the aggressors' possible motives with Yamato until they were interrupted by a loud noise. Arriving at the source of the noise, the group discovered Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno fighting with Kabuto, several reincarnated shinobi, and a newly-recreated Hidan. Although not participating in the fight, Disonasu warned Shiseru about an attacker from behind, giving her enough time to dodge and counter. After Kabuto withdrew his pawns, Disonasu led the group to Hachō Village, where he showed Yamato and Sai the products of his earlier research about The Hole. He then begged them to punish Kabuto for his cruel acts. Disonasu and a group of several others later escorted the Tonika Village head, who had secretly been reincarnated by Kabuto, to the Tonika Village survivors, hoping to use his to acquire the last two Sounds from Dokku. When the village head's granddaughter, Miina, discovered that something was wrong with her grandfather, Kabuto attacked with his reincarnated forces once more, prompting Disonasu to flee. After Naruto and Dokku were abducted by Kabuto, Disonasu appeared in the underground hall of Tonika Village alongside Kabuto and two reincarnated shinobi, revealing his true nature and blaming Dokku for hindering him in his plans. He then used a scroll to summon the Saezuri, preparing to enact his plan. Kabuto, through the eyes of a clone noticed the surviving children of Tonika Village approaching with the final two Sounds above ground, prompting the two to take Dokku up to greet them. After reviewing his notes on the Saezuri, Disonasu used the seven Sounds to activate the device, raising the Ama no Hoko above ground. Despite the arrival of reinforcements from Konohagakure and Yamato attempting to restrain him, Disonasu was then able to use the Saezuri to release the Ama no Hoko's power. Upon its activation, Disonasu climbed the structure to bathe in its power but was halted by Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto's clone, which had absorbed power from the Ama no Hoko and transformed, emerged from the structure and swiped Disonasu off of it, sending his body several distances outside of The Hole. In the next day, Kabuto found him on the verge of death and complained about his failure on the mission, he summoned the Tonika Village Head again to order to take his revenge and then killed him with his sword.Naruto: Shippūden episode 295 Trivia * Disonasu was one of the only known individuals other than Hanzō to have survived an encounter with Pain, as the latter rarely left survivors. * Disonasu may be a pun on the word "dissonance", which is written as in Japanese. References de:Disonasu